Of Witches and Pain
by stalkerinc
Summary: Meet Carlisle's daughter and her companions, see what happened to the family when he was turned. She is a witch and she has a "twin" and two watchers. See their life in Forks and their past life of pain and joyous times. Summary is bad, but PLEASE read.


**This is a year before Bella gets to Forks, she will come in the story.**

Jasper's POV  
I walked into English class and I saw someone new at my table. A new student, that doesn't happen a lot. I use to sit by myself, but not anymore. I looked up to see her dark black hair and I mean _dark_ black hair and she looks up at me. She, like her hair, had piercing black eyes that seemed old and wise. I immediately thought vampire because of her eyes, but her scent was human. Not really human, but it was a little sweet more than most humans. She had some green in her eyes. She took a deep breath and caught my scent,her eyes filled with anger. She showed her teeth slightly too. Her emotions were angry, but her emotions never changed. However, she seemed shocked also, not just angry. She turned her head quickly to the right. The opposite direction from me. That's what it was like for the rest of the class. I learned her name was Alivania and she kept to herself. The teacher would call on her for an answer and she answered it without a seconds hesitation. She didn't really seem to pay attention, but I think she knew everything. She finished her class assignment faster than I did, like she's done it more than I have. I stared at her to try to figure her out. She wasn't human, but she wasn't a vampire.

Alice's POV  
I went to English, my second class, which was just after Jazz had it. I saw a woman with dark hair walk out and Jazz whispered in my ear,"We need to talk at lunch." Hell yeah, who was that girl? I let it go and went to my seat. My table, like the others, fit for two. I sat by myself while everyone else had a partner. A new girl walked in, two in one day? They had to be related. They didn't look alike at all. While the other one seemed goth and dark she seemed nice and happy. She reminded me of me. She stood next to me and asked in a nice and soothing tone,"Is this seat taken?" For a moment I was dazed by her voice, wait that was weird. I usually do that to people not the other way around. I replied yes and she inhaled for a second. She went from happy to shocked. She controlled her face and sat down. She introduced herself as Cassandra. We had some polite talk before class. She had a sister and they just moved here from Maine. We had many things in common mostly fashion stuff. She seemed different from everyone, she seemed like a vampire? She knew everything the teacher was talking about. Her eyes were not red or gold or black. She was blonde with gentle blue eyes and she has a slight English accent to her. I realized she was a female Carlisle! Before I could ask anything the bell rang.

Emmett's POV  
I had Physics next. It was my only class without Rose in it. I sat down and for the first time, I had a lab partner. He had spiky pitch black hair and a light black eyes. Back up BLACK eyes. I looked at him and he was frowning. I sniffed and I realized he wasn't human or a vamp. He was...ah...umm? I had no clue, but he seemed to notice me watching him. His eyes darted to me and they had wisdom and tiredness in them. He seemed smart and quick, but he looked tired like he was doing something for years. Class started and he never said a word. The teacher didn't call on him, he didn't raise his hand, nothing. At the end of the day I was no where close to figuring him out.

Rosalie's POV  
In Calculus we had a new student who introduced himself as Juan. Juan was my partner who sat across from me. We were assigned mountains of work to complete. If you didn't finish it was homework. This guy never looked up at me until we started working. Must people who sit next to me stare at me for the whole class. When he did look at me he tensed up like I was a monster. Well I was ready to show off. I answered number one and he nodded and he answered number two. That was it we had a war waiting to see who would get one wrong. It turned into something fun we were both smiling and talking as we worked. he was from Maine and he had a brother and enjoyed reading. He seemed nice. He had delicate, golden hair and soothing sea green eyes. His eyes reminded me of home in Rochester when I was human. Then he blinked and his eyes were plain green.  
"Hey do your eyes change color?" I asked him  
"Yes, the lights do that to me." He said. He seemed to be holding something back, then the bell rang. Shoot!

Edward's POV  
Lunch. The time we have to act like humans the most. I had a regular day, there was news that a few new people, but that really didn't concern me. I didn't even bother to read the new persons mind to see what they were like. My siblings had just sat down and their minds said something was wrong, but they weren't thinking really as hard as I wanted them to, so I couldn't get it. My siblings sensed all of this uneasiness and Alice, spoke first  
"So I assume we are all familiar with the new people."  
"People, as in more than one?" I asked confused.  
"Yes, I had a class with one of them and I saw another, both girls." Alice commented.  
"There is a dark haired male as well." Emmett told us.  
"Also a blonde male." Rosalie said. _Four _newpeople, a new person was rare enough, but four!  
"Four." That was all Jasper said.  
"Here, they are now." Emmett said. I watched as a male with dark hair walked in and seemed to be arguing with the girl next to him. She had dark hair and blackish green eyes. I read their mind and he was thinking about Emmett, while the female was thinking about his past behaviors and how to overrule him. She looked like she was in pain. They sat down and were followed by two blondes. The male was hispanic and the female,well looked like Carlisle? They seemed to be looking at the dark headed ones and had a look of tiredness, like they did this all the time. I asked my siblings about them.  
"The dark headed female is Alivana. She has a smell not like a vampire, but not like a human." Jasper informed us.  
"The blonde girl is Cassandra, a little perky girl who seems like Carlisle." Alice confirmed what I was thinking.  
"The one with the spiky hair is um... I have no idea, he's just in my Physics class." Emmett said.  
"The last one is Juan. He's from Maine and the other male is his brother. The weird thing is when I looked at him his eyes became the same eyes I had as a human. Then he blinked and didn't speak to me for the rest of the bell." Rosalie supplied us with the most information. I read their minds and I saw the unidentified male was Remus. Alivana wanted to leave, but the blondes were trying to talk her out of us.  
"The male is Remus. Alivana wants to go, but the blondes are trying to make sure that doesn't happen." I informed my siblings. Then the four of the strangers stopped. Cassandra tensed up and her lip trembled. Juan was deep in thought and was going to fast for me. Then they were staring at us. I watched as each one of them looked at us. Juan and Cassandra looked shocked and Alivana and Remus looked mad. Their heads looked back to each other and we listened to them speak.  
"More vampires, this isn't the best sign." The male Juan spoke, we all looked shocked that they knew what we were.  
"I don't know, we have _never_ tried to reason with vampires and their eyes tell us something." Cassandra said in a British accent.  
"There is a reason behind that, just look at Alivana's arm for proof." Remus said in a harsh tone. Alivana's mind wandered to her on the ground with vampire bites one her.  
"Guys, Alivana has been bit before." I told my siblings. They all looked shocked.  
"I've killed forty before, I could do it again." Alivana said in a very rude tone and she kept going."I was six and I killed five of them by myself, I can do it agin and with you guys, our odds are even better."  
"Must, you always bring everything to violence?" Juan asked.  
"It's in my nature, must you always be peaceful?" She countered. The four of them bickered the entire lunch and then separated. My siblings left school and went home to talk to Carlisle and Esme. Alice, however, decided to stay. I was concentrating on the four of them as I drove home, but was caught off by Carlisle and Esme.  
"What's the problem? Where's Alice?" Esme asked in a frantic voice.  
"Alice stayed back to watch a few people who are the problem, Edward can explain the best." Jasper responded quickly.  
"There are four new people at school, who somehow know our secret and have fought our kind before. They are not humans, but there not vampires. We were hoping you would know." I informed my parents.  
"Wolves? They have been in this area before." Carlisle wondered.  
"No, the wolves stench is rotten. These new people smell of dried fruit? Its not fresh, but not rotten." Rosalie said.  
"I have know idea, you?" Carlisle asked Esme and she didn't know.  
"Wait, shouldn't Alice have seen them coming?" Jasper said trying to bring the topic back to her.  
"A good question, she can't see wolves, or other hybrids. Maybe these four are part of the supernatural world as well." Carlisle stated.  
"I sat next to one in English and her eyes were old and wise. She seemed to be in a forever nightmare." Jasper said.  
"Alice sat next to one as well. She dazed Alice and she looked _a lot _like you Carlisle." I told them.  
"Wait, something's happening." I saw Alice and one of them.

Alice's POV  
I was following the three newbies out the parking lot. Wait, there is suppose to be four, it was Cassandra who was missing. I halted and I saw her walking her way to her "sister" and others. I stopped her path and I saw Alivana's eyes flash towards me and she was shooting daggers before she looked at her sister. Cassandra didn't notice the exchange.  
"Can I help you." She said, but it wasn't a question. She spoke _so soothingly,_ she did it to me AGAIN!  
"Yes, as a matter of fact. You all and your friends look nothing alike. You claim to be twins with one, but...Explain" I said in a soothing voice, that didn't affect her at all. She licked her lips, she was obviously not as well rehearsed as my family was.  
"Me and the other female are nocturnal twins. They don't have to look the same." She said in a voice like she was trying to make me believe her.  
" Yes, but you are apart of the same family so shouldn't you have some similar traits and..." I babbled on for a while.  
"Alright, we aren't actually twins. My parents died when when I was rather young and a friend named Thoma adopted me and he has a daughter named Alivana. We act like were twins to see if anyone will believe us. We are close, it was mostly forced though by Thoma. Later, we did get closer." She confessed.  
"The boys? I heard someone say they are brothers." I tried not give myself away.  
"They aren't brothers, but they treat each other that way. They were friends when they were young and they hung out so much they act as if they are brothers. Then Remus lost Thoma and Kakaim and Juan's parents adopted him." She explained.  
"Wait isn't Alivana's dad Thoma?  
"Remus and Alivana are brother and sister. So when the parents died, Alivana and I were adopted by a rich man, who sends us checks and barley sees us. Juan's parents were murdered so Alivana suggested her brother and friend joined them. Our adopted father is rather rich, but he's away on business. We moved here because it was rumored that he may get a more permeant residence in Seattle. Juan and I liked small towns so we compromised with Remus and Alivana, who wanted to be in Seattle, to move here. If you excuse me my siblings are waiting." And then she was gone.


End file.
